My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic II
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Originally Published in 2012: Chrysalis and the Changelings have returned, more powerful than ever and just as determined to conquer United Equestria, but with whole tricks. The ponies will also face a second enemy, an evil army of robots who also wish to conquer their world. Also contains normal episodes.


_**Author's note:**_

_**As this was originally posted in 2012, BEFORE season 3 ever aired. Only certain things are permitted, the rest is left out!**_

**PROLOUGE**

**_(Deep Voice Narration)_**

_In the mystic regions of a multi-dimensional universe, the magical world of United Equestria stands majestically where the worlds of Equestria, and Unicornicopia once stood after the great wars against the evil Titan and his diabolical demons. Now all the creatures live together in their new home, where peace and justice reign throughout the dimensional universe, and thanks to the brave legions of the Starfleet warriors and their allies, the Friendship Force, the streets of their world are being purged of all signs of evil and injustice…_

_…Every evil except one!_

_…Chrysalis!_

_…_

The evil queen of the Changelings had shown herself again, after being banished from Equestria by Twilight and her friends during the wedding of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, Chrysalis fled to another dimensional planet so as never to get captured, and avoid the destruction of Equestria.

Now she was back, stronger than ever and even genetically altered into a more humanoid shape just like the ponies, and she planned to continue her conquest to rule the world and absorb all the love energy she could to sustain her now fading life force. If she died then all her Changelings would die too.

For now, she was surrounded in her hideout, in a cavern, in the outskirts of New Ponyville, surrounded by the royal guards, and the members of Starfleet. Captain Shining Armor was there too, along with his wife, Cadance, and Twilight and her friends who were helping to keep all the ponies and other creatures clear. "How does it look?" Twilight asked.

"We've got her surrounded." said Shining "She won't escape this time!"

…

Inside the cavern, Chrysalis, gazed at the fools outside through the green flames she conjured to show her images of many things, and snickered wickedly. Then she waltzed over towards the center of the cave where she had a lot of ponies she had kidnapped tied up. "Don't be frightened." she hissed "I merely wish to make use of the love you possesses within you."

The ponies fussed and struggled to break free, knowing that if their love energy was drained they would be severely weakened, or possibly even killed, but Chrysalis was interrupted when she heard a noise behind her, and she turned round to see none other than Captain Lightning Dawn, Code number: AO0C on the front of his armor near the new United Equestria insignia- Grand Ruler Celesto's apprentice and leader of the main Star Fleet legion of United Equestria, and next to him was his mare-friend, Starla Shine, Code Number: KY1M.

They both stood tall and proud, in their battle-forms, standing upright on their hind legs like humanoids, with their battle armor, magic gloves and his mask over their eyes. "In the name of Star Fleet, we place you under arrest." said Lightning

Chrysalis knew all about Starfleet, and the fact that Lightning, although Captain of the main legion, was still incapable of using ordinary magic. She glared at him angrily and hissed "You don't know what you're up against!"

"You don't know what you're up against Chrysalis!" protested Starla, and then they all engaged in a big fight. Chrysalis proved just how much stronger she had become and how well she was able to use her new body. "Take this!" she snarled and she fired a ray of magic from her hands hitting Lightning hard and sending him crashing into the wall of the cave, this made Starla angry. **_"STAR SHOWER…!"_** she shouted, sending a swarm of star magic at the evil Queen.

"You'll pay for that!" growled Chrysalis as her body began to flare up in green flames, indicating she was charging herself up for a powerful blast. "Starla!" cried Lightning. He had to think fast, and didn't dare use the uniforce or it would possibly bring the whole cave down on their heads and hurt the prisoners, but surprisingly, Chrysalis didn't fire a large beam of energy, but rather a small one at the ground creating a dust cloud covering her and Starla which blinded Lightning, and when the dust had settled, she was gone.

…

Outside, everyone saw the cloud of dust coming from the entrance of the cave, and saw Starla emerge from the dust looking all beat up. "Starla!" cried Twilight as she ran over to help her friend. "Are you okay…?"

Starla could hardly answer, as she looked that weak. Just then, however, Lightning came out of the cave with all the freed ponies, and Starla was with him. "Huh…?" cried Twilight. That's when the other Starla kicked her hard in leg knocking her down, and revealing she was Chrysalis in disguise. "Sorry! Better luck next time." she said before she took off into the skies and was gone. She had gotten away once again, but at least the ponies were safe and could be returned to their families.

Twilight felt silly for falling for Chrysalis' old disguise trick again and blamed herself for letting her escape. "It's not your fault, Twilight." Lightning said "The important thing is everyone is safe, and I know Queen Celestia and Grand Ruler Celesto will be very proud of you for all your help."

Twilight smiled, and was glad to be allowed to help out, but she did hope that they would one day capture Chrysalis soon before she and her Changelings did something really bad.

…

**_MY BRAVE PONY  
_****_(Star Fleet Magic II)_**


End file.
